


Beautiful Beastly Champs

by SeafoamSoul



Series: Beauty and the Beast: WWE Style [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You finally get to return to the ring after your injury. And it’s time to show everyone just what they’ve been missing while you were out on injury.





	Beautiful Beastly Champs

8 months. That’s how long it took me to recover. 8 long months of constant physical therapy, constant work to get me back into ring shape. And now here I was, The Royal Rumble, ready for my comeback. No one knew I was here, no one but Creative and Nia, who was on strict orders to keep it under wraps. Tonight, she would issue an open challenge to the Women’s Title, and I would be back to take what was mine.

I was hidden away in an RV in the rear of the parking lot, forced to sit there, ready to go in my ring gear, makeup already done. My match wouldn’t be until the middle of the show, and I was getting more and more nervous as time progressed. Part of me just wanted to go find Braun, to tell him what was happening, to ruin the surprise. The other part of me couldn’t wait to see the look on his face after I won my title back.

Of course, he had a title match of his own. He had lost the title, engaging in a feud to get it back for three months now. I had no clue how his match was supposed to go, and I started feeling nervous for him, as well. I wanted him to be champ again, wanted to see that huge smile on his face as he lifted that belt over his head again. He was so happy to have the championship, never letting it leave his sight. He was frustrated, understandably, when he lost it. And I hoped all the hard work he had put in to getting it back would pay off.

========================

I was watching from the monitor in the RV as Nia stood in the middle of the ring, talking into a mic. She was explaining the open challenge, saying she had no real competition, and would love for someone, anyone, to go out there and try to take what she had worked so hard for. The door opened and Mark Carrano poked his head inside, motioning for me to follow him. “It’s time,” he told me.

I nodded, zipping up my jacket and throwing the hood over my head before following him through the parking lot. He got me into the arena undetected, making sure Gorilla was cleared out before leaving me there, waiting for my cue to go through the curtain. I slung my jacket to the ground and tousled my hair, running through the curtain right when my music hit.

The crowd went wild, cheers and screams coming from everyone in the arena. Nia looked worried, her eyebrows pushed together and I smiled at her as I slid into the ring. The ref looked between the two of us, asking me if I was sure I wanted to challenge Nia for the belt. I nodded and he looked towards the timekeeper’s area, getting them to ring the bell to officially begin the match.

I heard JBL and Cole screaming into their headsets about my surprise return, about how none of them knew it was happening today. The crowd was going insane as I dominated Nia in the match, countering every move she made. It wasn’t until I ascended to the top rope that the arena stilled, feeling as if everyone had taken a deep breath at the same time.

“And here she goes, up to the top rope. Now remember, this is the move that put our then-champion out of commission for the last 8 months,” Cole explained as I steadied myself on the top rope, preparing for a flip.

I took in a deep breath of my own before leaping from the rope, landing the flip perfectly. I couldn’t help but let out a laugh of relief as the crowd went crazy once more, Nia barely holding in her smile as she writhed on the ground.

The match was quick to end after that, and I finally pinned Nia for the three count. The arena was the loudest I had heard it all night, fans on their feet as the ref handed me the belt. I took it from him, crying as I kneeled on the mat, clutching it in my hands. It barely registered to me when Braun ran down the ramp, climbing into the ring and rushing to me. He picked me up, swinging me around in the middle of the ring, burying his face into my neck. “I’m so proud of you, Beauty,” he whispered, finally bringing his lips to mine.

The crowd screamed even louder than before as we kissed, booing when we separated and Braun placed me back on my feet. I smiled, raising my belt over my head, soaking in the roar of the crowd before I had to leave the ring.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming back!” Braun said, sweeping me back up into his arms when we walked behind the curtain.

“It was a secret,” Triple H said behind him, a smile on his face. Braun put me down again and I moved to hug Hunter, smiling back at him.

“Thank you so much for this Hunter. It means a lot to me,” I gushed, looking down at my belt again.

“It’s what you deserve. You’re the rightful champion, you deserve it. It’s not your fault you got injured,” he replied, patting me on the back before moving on.

“Your match is…?” I trailed off, hooking an arm around Braun’s midsection.

“Right after the one up now,” he replied, nodding to the monitor.

“Do you want to-?” I began, being cut off by Sasha yelling down the hallway.

“Braun! You better not monopolize my girl! She’s not just yours, ya know!” Before I could brace myself, Sasha had launched herself at me, almost knocking me over by sheer force. “I’m so proud of you girl! And I can’t believe you’re back! Come, tell us all about it,” she was squealing, jumping up and down as she clutched onto me.

“But Braun-” I said, looking over at him.

“We all know you’re gonna spend all night with him, and probably well into tomorrow, too. Now, you can come tell your girls all about your road to recovery and watch his match on the monitors. We need to hear about it, and you have to tell us,” Sasha demanded, voice stern.

I sighed, looking over at Braun who had a giant smile on his face as he nodded at me. “Alright, let’s go,” I told Sasha, allowing her to take my hand and lead me to a table in catering. “Good luck!” I called over my shoulder to Braun. He waved, smile never leaving his face.

===========================

“Oh my god, he did it!” I squealed, jumping up from the table I was at in catering, pointing at the monitor.

“Go out there and get your man,” Sasha smiled, pushing me toward Gorilla.

I ran down the ramp, my own belt fastened around my waist, watching as Braun stood in the center of the ring, belt raised high in the air. He barely had time to prepare himself before I launched myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around him. He nuzzled his face into my neck, pressing chaste kisses on my exposed skin.

“I’m so proud of you,” I said, tears in my eyes as he finally pulled back to look at me.

“We’re back, Beauty. We’re back,” he whispered, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him, unhooking the belt from around my waist with one hand and holding it in the air, my other arm still clutching onto Braun as we stood in the ring. His belt joined mine in the air and the crowd went wild. I could faintly hear Cole telling the crowd that, “the most dominant couple in the WWE is back.” And we were. Beauty and the Beast were back and better than ever.

===========================

“Alright, alright, we gotta let these two finally get some alone time,” Seth said, attempting to break up the big group of the roster backstage as they surrounded me and Braun. “I’m sure they have some, uh, celebrating to do.”

“Seth, why do you always make things about sex?” Bayley asked, shoving him playfully.

“Because we’re definitely gonna have sex later,” I cut in, wrapping an arm around Braun’s middle. There was a chorus of groans and complaints as the group around us finally filed away. I turned to Seth, smiling at him before he walked away. “Thanks for the help.”

“Whatever. I just hope your room isn’t near mine tonight,” he grimaced, following the rest of the roster down the hallway.

“So, to the hotel?” I asked, tugging on Braun’s hand to lead him to his locker room.

“Are you in a hurry?” he asked in return, following me down the hallway.

“Did you not hear the exchange I had literally like, five seconds ago? It’s been forever since I saw you because you’ve been so busy and I miss you,” I explained, opening the door to his locker room. He grabbed his bags quickly, now leading me to the exit. “And now we’re both champs again and we obviously have to celebrate.”

“And…?” Braun asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

“And,” I said, rolling my eyes at him, “I may or may not have gotten your room upgraded. And there’s a giant tub in the bathroom that I would love to put to use.”

“How did you upgrade my room?” Braun looked confused, throwing his bags in the trunk.

“Braun, honey. I’m good at getting what I want,” I replied, shooting a smile in his direction.

He shook his head, chuckling as he got in the driver’s seat, ready to leave the arena. “That you are, Beauty. That you are.” He took my hand in his, kissing my palm, before finally driving off.

==========================

“Put bubbles in it!” I called to Braun from the room. He was in the bathroom, fiddling with the bath’s knobs while I dug through one of my bags in an attempt to find a ponytail holder.

“I did. Get your ass in here!” he yelled back over the roar of the water.

I rolled my eyes at him, finally finding my ponytail holder. “Um, excuse me. Did you just get an attitude with the champ?” I asked, walking into the bathroom while putting my hair up. Braun sat in the tub, bubbles rising around him.

“I’m a champ, too, if you remember, Beauty,” he replied, waving me over to him.

“Touche,” I grinned, finally stripping myself of my ring gear before climbing into the bath with Braun. The water rose dangerously high and I turned around, turning the water off before settling myself in Braun’s lap. “Hi,” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his hair.

“Hi,” he replied, hands grabbing my hips, holding me close to him.

Smiling, I leaned up to finally kiss him properly. He groaned as my tongue met his, one hand leaving my waist to grab the back of my head, pulling me further into the kiss. I tugged on the ends of his hair and he groaned, breaking the kiss. My hands fell to his chest, my mouth moving to his neck. I nipped at the skin there, smiling to myself as he groaned again. I could feel his cock pressing hard and insistent against my thigh and I moved my hips closer to his, rolling them against him.

I moved to tease him a little bit, rolling my hips against his, just barely brushing against him. Instead, Braun took my hips in his hand, fingers digging into my skin. He lifted me up, brushing the head of his cock against my entrance, smirking when I whined and tried to sink down on his length.

“What do you need, Beauty?” he asked, pressing open mouthed kisses across my flushed chest.

“Braun, please, I need you,” I begged, hands tugging at the ends of his hair.

Braun smiled, pressing one last kiss in the middle of my breastbone before slowly sliding me down his cock. I moaned, throwing my head back when my hips were flush against his, his fingers even tighter against my hips. I wasted little time, my hips moving in circles almost immediately. The water sloshing in the tub, running over the ledge barely registered as I ground my hips down against Braun, setting as fast a rhythm as I could.

“We’re making a mess, Beauty,” Braun breathed out, eyes leaving mine for a moment to watch the water splash over the edge of the tub.

“Then we better make it worth it, yeah?” I replied, tightening my muscles around him as I started bouncing on his cock.

“Fuck,” he groaned, hands helping the movement of my hips, his face pressed into the hollow of my neck.

“Braun, I-” I gasped, hips rolling even faster.

“I got you, Beauty,” he whispered against my skin, one hand leaving my hips to my clit. His thumb pressed down on my clit, letting the movement of my hips gain traction against his thumb. “Come for me, baby.”

I cried out, fingers clutching onto his shoulders as my orgasm washed over me, my body shaking. Braun kept moving my hips for me as he thrust into me three more times, biting down on my shoulder as he came. His tongue laved over the patch of skin he had bitten down on as he pulled out of me, pulling my body as close to his as he could.

“Welcome back, Beauty,” he said, bringing his lips to mine for a quick kiss, hands sliding up and down my sides.

 

“It’s good to be back, Beast,” I replied, smiling at him. And it was. This past year spent being the Beauty to his Beast was the best year of my life, even including my injury, and I couldn’t wait to see what else was in store for ‘the most dominant couple in the WWE.’


End file.
